1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable and rechargeable electric tool such as an impact driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable electric tool is provided with a fastener tool, which is engageable with and suspended from a waist belt or the like of an operator so that the operator can carry the electric tool without holding the electric tool by hand. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-239851 discloses a hanging ring (fastener tool), which is detachably mounted on a side surface of a main body of the electric tool while its engagement portion protrudes rearward of the main body. Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 06-85774 also discloses a hanging ring (fastener tool) having end projections to be inserted into corresponding openings of a main body of the electric tool for allowing a rotation of the hanging ring with respect to the main body.
A rechargeable electric tool is generally configured such that a heavy battery pack is attached to a lower end of a handle extending downward from the main body of the electric tool. For this reason, the electric tool as disclosed in JP 2006-239851 A, in which the fastener tool is provided rearward of the main body, is apt to swing forward and backward and thus unstable when it is suspended from a waist belt or the like and carried by an operator without using his hand. If the fastener tool is provided at the lower end of the handle as disclosed in JU 06-85774 A, this forward-and-backward swinging motion of the electric tool can be suppressed. However, a pivoting mechanism of the fastener tool may allow the electric tool to swing right and left directions, which leads to a loss of stability of the electric tool in the end. Further, since the fastener tool is provided on the rear surface side of the handle, a distal end (bit-side) of the main body protrudes in a sideward direction and disrupts the operator's work.
In view of the above drawbacks of the conventional art, the present invention seeks to provide a rechargeable electric tool, which can maintain a good posture while it is suspended from the waist belt or the like, which improves stability when it is carried by the operator without using his hand.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to eliminate the above disadvantages, and illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention overcome the above disadvantages and other disadvantages not described above.